


Saving Me

by taehanna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Mild Language, Minor Violence, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that was a dumb move: forgetting your mask. You really need to be more careful.</p><p>On one dark night when walking back to Anteiku, you encounter a pair of Ghoul Investigators. You can't let them know who you truly are as you forgot your mask and you choose not to show your kagune. Who will come to your rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

With your knees up to your chest, you sat alone on a rooftop somewhere in Tokyo. You just about had enough of it all: the constant running away, the dangerous and life-threatening ghoul investigators as well as the daily fight for food and territory. You just couldn't understand why you couldn't have a normal life--like Touka.

Back at Anteiku, you talked quiet often. Touka had even introduced you to her brother, Ayato, to you. You had actually taken a liking to Ayato.

Sighing, you stood up, knowing that you should head back to Anteiku before anyone started to worry. Reluctantly, you stood built up a reasonable speed before jumping off the roof and safely landing on the ground a few seconds later. You quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen.

No one.

You sighed in relief and begun to walk down the dark streets which were merely illuminated by the moon and the dull glow of the street lamps.

From behind, you suddenly caught the sight of two tall figures emerge from the shadows of an alley. They were both wearing rather long overcoats and were carrying sophisticated briefcases.

Ghoul investigators.

Now beginning to worry slightly, you started to walk faster. But so did the ghoul investigators. In fact, they were drawing closer and closer. Feeling under pressure, you decided to take a short-cut, hoping to lose the investigators which were on your trail. Swiftly, you turned left into an alley - only to be faced with a dead end. "Crap, it must have been the next one." You muttered quietly under your breath.

Trying to tame her nerves, you calmly went to exit the alley. However, that was impossible since the ghoul investigators were now blocking your path. Now, you were panicking because you didn't have your mask.

"And what do we have here?" The investigator with white hair enquired. You had to admit: he did look quite old although she knew she should not under estimate him.

"Just a lost girl who is trying to go home." You answered innocently. You could not allow your eyes to change or you kagune to show otherwise it was game over and she might as well kill herself.

The other ghoul investigator looked taken aback and glanced at his partner. Turning his head, he whispered "Are you sure she's one of them, Mado? She appears to be human."

"Patience, Amon." The investigator supposedly called Mado said, not bothering to lower his volume.

"You know," You began "It's really creepy when two random strangers - who could be anyone - are following you. Jeez, I was starting to worry!" You continued. You started to approach them, hoping to get past them without the conversation escalating. You saw their hands clench tighter around the briefcase handles which caused you to smirk slightly. "Excuse me, it's getting late. I should be going." You said trying to push past the investigators but to no avail.

Mado nodded. Amon abruptly stepped forward and pushed you so you fell onto the ground. "Not so fast." He said in a threatening manner.

Now Mado stepped forward. "You really think I buy your little act? Though I am impressed, most ghouls would have either fled or attacked us by now. But you're different: you're smart; you choose your moves carefully.

 _Crap_ You thought to yourself _t _hey figured it out but it's too late now, I have to keep it up. I can't show who I truly am.__

Mado and Amon pressed something on their briefcases and suddenly, they shifted and transformed into two ghouls' kagunes which had fallen at the hands of the CCG.

Mado nodded again and Amon started to approach you, causing you to back away. In one sudden movement, Amon forcefully directed his weapon in your direction though you only narrowly dodged his attack. The battle raged on and gradually you started to get tired. You hadn’t revealed you kagune yet but without doing so there wasn’t much you could do.

Then, a collection of red shards rained down from the sky. You smirked. You knew who it was.

Ayato: he had come to your rescue.

Suddenly, a black slender figure jumped down from a rather tall building and landed safely on the ground in between you and the investigators. “Look what we have here,” Ayato began as he walked towards the ghoul investigators. “Some shitty CCG members.” He stated with a scoff. Amon and Mado exchanged glances and immediately after they charged forward, weapons swinging in hands. Ayato leaped backwards and landed at your side “Ready?”

You nodded and seconds later you were both racing towards Amon and Mado. A 2 versus 2: now that was fair. Ayato easily challenged Amon’s every hit whilst you were struggling defending yourself against Mado due to the loss of energy. Mado lifted his weapon above his head before forcefully hammering it down to hit you. You only barely caught it.

It was now a battle of strength.

And you were going to lose.

Suddenly, your arms collapsed which cause you to fall. You flinched, closing your eyes and waited for the sting of pain to instantly hit you.

But none came.

Ever so slightly, you cracked open your eyes to see that Ayato had blocked his attack. He kicked Mado and as he did, he jumped backwards and scooped you in his arms, carrying you bridal style. Ayato jumped again but this time landed on a rooftop and began to sprint back to Anteiku.

“Thanks Ayato.” You muttered, resting your head against his chest.

“What for?”

“For saving me.”

Ayato smiled slightly. “Well, I can’t let the girl I love die at the hands of the CCG, can I?”

“Wait,” You said, finally realising what he had said. “You love me?” You enquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Damn,” Ayato said closing his eyes for a split second as if he had mentally facepalmed himself “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

You chuckled. “Yeah you did,” You paused “And I love you too.”

Ayato lifted you ever so slightly so he could plant a kiss on your forehead and then on your lips “I’ll protect you. I’ll always be with you, Y/N. I always will.”

You smiled a loving smile “I love you too Ayato.”


End file.
